Eat Your Heart Out
by Dance Elle Dance
Summary: No matter how attractive he may be, this person looks like he is completely capable of ripping her heart out and grinning about it. LokiDarcy, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Thor!_

_**Summary: No matter how attractive he may be, this person looks like he is completely capable of ripping her heart out and grinning about it. LokiDarcy, oneshot**_

_Thor! M-effing __**Thor**__! This is one of my favorite movies and I have been trying to write for it for the longest time. I have all these Thor oneshots on the backburner and watching going to see The Avengers has totally made me want to write again. In general, as well. My muse is just __**bam**__. Haha. Anyway, this is slightly AU and random and just for fun. Hope y'all enjoy! _

* * *

**Eat Your Heart Out**

* * *

When it comes to Darcy's taste in men, they must have at least three things.

One, they must be legal to date.

Two, they must be funny.

Three, they must have their shit together.

Now, most people might find this as a rather easy list to accomplish, but going through the myriad of complete and utter morons that have played her for a fool, she is starting to think that she might just die alone.

Until, well, _now_.

The person in front of her - this gorgeous, amazing god - is most definitely legal, has a wicked sense of humor, and has his shit together (probably _too _together).

But, then again, this person looks like he is completely capable of ripping her heart out and grinning about it. In the literal sense.

Not to mention, they were supposed to be enemies. At least at one point. They aren't really sure what they are to one another now. Well, _Darcy_ isn't. Who knows what _he_ thinks of their relationship. If she can call it a relationship.

Really, though, Darcy can't help it. She can't help her utter, inexplicable attraction to this guy. This lovely, lovely Trickster with the pretty eyes and the dark hair and the smooth voice that causes chills to spontaneously erupt over her skin. She can't help the fact that as soon as she laid eyes on him - this supposedly evil, up-to-no-good…whatever he was - that she could never look at another man in the same way.

She's tried, though, believe her.

It might not look like she's tried ignoring him with the way she's eye-raping him right now, but really, she's _tried _not to eye-rape him. It's just really, really hard.

And really, really fun, but she digresses.

He's standing there, looking all superior and whatnot as he talks to Thor about something. She's not exactly sure what he's saying, but she'll listen to whatever it is. That accent is something incomparable to anything she's every listened to before. As cliché as it sounds, he could probably read the phonebook and Darcy would be rapt in attentiveness.

Technically, she's pretty rapt in attention when he's just standing there. Or when he's walking. Or when he's smiling - usually in a mischievous way, but nonetheless…

It's rather pathetic.

Darcy doesn't like to think of herself as one of _those _girls. One of those girls that are just so wrapped up in a guy that they don't notice anyone else. She's read books about those kinds of girls; they are usually shallow books filled with awful prose and nothing of merit except the love that the two characters have for each other. (Darcy enjoys them, though, but she wouldn't tell anyone that.)

_Those _kinds of girls normally annoy the hell out of her. She's known many a girl like that in her time on this earth - _Midgard_, she muses with a smile - and she never liked them. Mostly because they got the guy that Darcy originally wanted and then rubbed it in her face like she was some kind of chump…

Darcy shakes her head and tries not to get all _teen drama _on herself. Because wouldn't _that _be a particularly amazing thing to be right now.

_Right._

Darcy leans back on her heels and just observes. It is an odd feeling, not being the one talking. Jane stands next to her, demure and sweet and intelligent and staring at Thor, of course. Darcy fights back a smile at that. She was surprised that her gaze was disrupted from the Trickster himself for long enough to even notice what her friend was doing.

She moves her gaze back to the slenderer of the two brothers. He is moving his hand about as he talks, a light smirk on his face. Her chest feels tight.

_I'm such a __**girl**__._

Crossing her arms over her chest, she lets out a large sigh.

Snickering meets her ears. She tilts her head to look at Jane.

"You're funny," she says, grinning.

"I know," Darcy replies smugly, jokingly. "But I don't know why you would say that now, of all times."

Jane grins, her eyes twinkling. "With your _girly _sighs and your _longing glances_ at Loki over there."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I kinda hate you, ya know."

"That's okay."

"I feel like I'm in high school or something." She wrinkles her nose. "Or at least in an episode of _Gossip Girl._ Except with gods and lightning hammers and people falling out of the sky - and looking _hot _while doing so…"

Jane laughs at that.

At that moment, Loki turns his head toward them and his lips curve upward in a smirk that sends shivers down Darcy's back.

Their eyes meet.

Jane won't. Stop. Laughing.

She chuckles as she walks over to Thor, leaving Loki and Darcy in an epic eye-lock of stupid proportions.

Darcy wants to scream. A lot.

And she does. Well, internally, but still. It counts for something as far as she is concerned. She knows that if she were to start screaming and pulling out her own hair - as she _so _wishes she could - she would end up scaring even Loki. Or amusing him. Whatever.

He starts to walk over to her.

Darcy pauses.

_This is stupid._

Those are the only words that seem to fit the situation. Of course he would know he was looking at her. He is a god after all.

She takes this opportunity to watch him as he walks toward her. Shamelessly, she doesn't let her gaze linger anywhere else other than him at this moment in time. He has the most liquid, graceful movements that she finds she could probably read a shitload of poetry and not come across anything as fluid.

Darcy raises her head to look him in the eye. Those eyes are calculating, filled with intellect. She finds herself interested beyond belief.

Loki stops in front of her, the smirk on his mouth apparent, and he crosses his arms.

"Darcy."

And there goes the chills down her back.

"Sup," she says.

Loki blinks, a look of sardonic questioning on his face. "I shall never understand you people."

"What do you mean, _you people_?" she replies in fake insult.

Then the most remarkable thing happens - his shoulders start to shake and the richest sounding laugh resonates from his thin chest. Darcy stares at him in astonished silence, just listening to the sound and trying to figure out what it is that she has done to make him act like this.

He says nothing after it, of which Darcy has come to expect. The Trickster just continues to chuckle even as he walks past her, which leaves her in a state of wonder as she watches him leave.

"Nice talking to you, too!" she calls after him, sarcasm coating her words.

For a moment, he turns around and sets his gaze on her yet again. Despite the distance, she feels the goosebumps creep on her arms in response to it. He gives her a regal nod of his head before he turns around, leaving her wanting more of his attention and more of his time. More of _him_, as cliché as that sounds.

Maybe, damn him, that was his intention in the first place.

* * *

_**End.**_


End file.
